Number Seven
Number Seven, or Marina, is a few months short of 18-years old and she is described as being tall with a lean build, with long dark hair and solemn, thoughtful eyes. She and Adelina, her Cêpan, have stopped moving around, unlike the other Cêpan-Garde pairs. They have lived at the Santa Teresa convent in Spain for the past 10 years. She becomes best friends with Seven-year-old Ella in The Power of Six when Ella was brought to the monastery. The Mogadorians apparently located her long ago, as John finds a note saying that she was being "trailed in Spain", but due to the number-order, she could not be attacked until the charm was broken or One through Six were killed. Seven believed that Four was a Garde when she read about the Paradise High School explosion. Her beliefs are confirmed by Six. When she and her Cêpan are attacked by Mogadorians, Ten and Crayton reveal themselves as Lorics and Six arrives to help fight off the Mogadorians. Seven's Cêpan however is killed along with Hector, a human Seven befriended who attempted to help her escape. Seven, Six, Ella and Crayton intend to find the other Garde members and their Chimaeras, before they go to America to find Four and Nine. In The Rise of Nine the gang is revealed to be traveling to the Himalayas, where they discover Number Eight. Marina finds him attractive and ends up having feelings for him, hinting a love interest for her. They discover a cave of drawings that reveal past and future events, One of which showing Number Eight being stabbed in the chest, which upsets Marina. After Crayton is killed by an ambush by Mogadorians, Eight uses his teleporting ability and escape, but end up separating from Six in the process, appearing in Two different areas. They met up with Four and Nine in New Mexico where they find the entrance to a secret base and try to rescue Six from Setrákus Ra, but are tricked by him as he takes the form of Six and stabs Eight in the chest, causing One of the drawings to come true. Once getting back their powers from Ra, Marina is able to save Eight from death and she shares a kiss with him. The book ends with entire Garde, with the exception of Five, banding together to escape the underground base. Her known Legacies include: Healing - She can affect humans, plants and Loric, including herself though it tires her a lot. She heals Héctor's mother of a degenerative incurable disease. When she uses this power, an icy cold sensation runs through her fingers and body. Night Vision - She has the power to see in the dark. This Legacy has not been officially named, as of the second book. Super Speed - Marina discovered she had super speed in The Power of Six, while running back to the orphanage when she discovered someone was in her secret cave. This might just be part of the enhancement that all Garde have, as Nine has actual super speed and he is much faster than Seven. Underwater Breathing - Marina discovered she could breathe underwater when she almost drowned in a lake. Cryokinesis - The ability to manipulate, create and control any type of ice, Seven also shows in The Fall of Five that she was radiating cold, which made Five shiver, and his tears freeze. She used this Legacy against Five after he killed Eight by making large icicles shoot out of the ground, One of them impaling his foot and another ripping out his eye. Telekinesis - Like all Garde, Seven can move objects with her mind. Enhancement - All Garde possess enhanced physical strength, speed, reflexes, endurance and durability.